Collapse
by Ice-Song
Summary: Hibari is training Tsuna when the teen collapses. Hibari takes him back to his room to ensure that he gets proper rest. He remembers the Tsuna he knows and wonders if the Tsuna before him can really measure up. 1827 HibarixTsuna


Tsuna maneuvered his hands in front of himself and used the propulsion from his flames to narrowly escape being impaled on the end of Hibari's hedgehog. As soon as he did it he knew he made a mistake and he did his best to twist in mid air so that he could face Hibari when the older man appeared behind him with his tonfas out and ready to strike. Tsuna took one solid hit from him and winced as he felt the bar of metal collide painfully with his left forearm but it created the opening he needed to ball his right hand into a fist and concentrate on making a flame of a purer grade so he could hopefully damage his insanely strong guardian.

Hibari noticed this and in the split second it took for Tsuna to punch him in the stomach he grinned slightly. After Tsuna landed his hit Hibari flew backwards to land gracefully on his feet holding his hand over his stomach in the manner one might rub a belly after a good meal. Tsuna on the other hand dropped less gracefully and landed on his feet and hands a good twenty feet from Hibari panting heavily but keeping a wary golden eye on his foe.

Hibari rocked backwards with his eyes closed then suddenly pitched forward and began to run towards Tsuna. As soon as he started moving Tsuna prepared to get out of the way in order to create another opportunity to retaliate. Only a fool would take Hibari Kyouya head on. Unfortunately he only had enough time to step sideways and duck as strikes one and two came at his stomach and head.

The taller man was not sparing his boss any pain in training and Tsuna knew this. If he got hit he got hit and if he was hurt then he just needed to practice harder so that it didn't happen again. He barely managed to dodge several more strikes before nearly loosing his footing. Hibari smirked and moved in for the kill but Tsuna twisted and caught himself before he could really fall. He slipped underneath Hibari's arm and raised his right hand in a chopping motion, stopping about a millimeter away from Hibari's neck.

He heard Hibari chucked and glanced to the side to see the tonfa clutched in Hibari's left hand was about an inch from his skull. They held this pose for several long moments before Tsuna hissed unhappily. Hibari said softly in reply, "a victory means nothing if you don't survive to tell about it."

Tsuna shifted his weight and aimed a half-hearted punch to make Hibari jump back away from him. Hibari did so and when the dust had settled Tsuna sunk into another battle pose, igniting the flames on his gloves and glaring at Hibari. "Again," he said in his flat voice.

Tsuna saw Hibari cast an eye over his trembling form and he idly wondered what a mess he must look. They had been training for hours and the exhaustion was finally beginning to catch up with the smaller child. Still as long as he was able to train he would, because he knew that he had to bring himself and his friends back safely to the time period they belonged in. Tsuna took in a deep breath a tried his best to calm his unsteady limbs to prepare for round 387.

Hibari straightened up and put his weapons away. "No," he said simply. "We stop here today."

Tsuna looked a little unhappy but one did not argue with the Guardian of the Cloud. He straightened up himself and closed his eyes until the flame on his forehead flickered into nothing. When he opened his large brown eyes he felt the fatigue several times stronger and simply dropped to his knees with a small groan.

Hibari made a small noise of disgust that Tsuna chose to ignore as he took off his gloves and slipped them into his pockets. He then rolled up the sleeve of his hoodie to examine the rather large bruise blossoming across his left arm. He sighed and then stood up, surprised to see Hibari standing there, as if waiting for him. Tsuna felt awkward and waved his hands in front of him in an 'it's okay' gesture. "I'm all right," he said meekly then immediately chastised himself mentally. What had Hibari ever done to make Tsuna think that he would care for his well-being?

Hibari smirked in his 'I know far more then you'll ever realize' way and Tsuna felt a small flutter of annoyance in his chest. He adopted a more aversive pose and nodded sternly. "I'm going upstairs," he said with as much authority as he dared around his trainer and began to walk past Hibari towards the elevator behind him.

Hibari simply watched as Tsuna marched pass him and Tsuna couldn't help but wonder what he knew that Tsuna didn't. Finally after Tsuna had made it a few steps past Hibari the older man spoke. "You're going to collapse."

"Huh?" Tsuna asked stupidly, turning around to look at Hibari. He then began to protest that of course he wasn't going to collapse and what kind of kid did he take Tsuna for when the brunette suddenly felt the pain in his limbs ebb and his whole body go slack. He pitched dizzily forward into the ground and landed painfully on the floor with a muffled 'thump'.

"See?" Hibari asked simply, making no effort to help Tsuna in his apperant distress.

Tsuna felt the ache return to his limbs but there was only a sluggish and half-hearted response as he attempted to push himself off the ground. "H-how…?" Tsuna heard himself asking out loud. He heard footsteps and sighed as he figured Hibari had simply walked away. He wondered who he could call for help without loosing what little dignity he had left.

Instead he squeaked as Hibari turned his limp body over and put an arm around his shoulders and underneath his knees and cradled Tsuna's battered body to his chest. "Hi-hibari-san?" he asked in a slightly panicked tone as Hibari began to stride smoothly towards the elevator.

"You need to rest properly if we're going to continue tomorrow," Hibari explained in his no-nonsense voice. "I do not enjoy fighting weaklings, much less tired weaklings."

Tsuna looked away from Hibari trying to ignore the insult. 'Ouch,' he thought. 'He just comes right out and says it, doesn't he?'

Hibari continued to walk with Tsuna in his arms and neither one attempted to talk as the elevator doors slid shut with a small 'clunk.'

* * *

Hibari marched along the hallways with Tsuna, noting with disgust and slight amusement that every emotion the brunette felt was displayed on his face for the world to see. Who would ever have thought that this… herbivore… would ever hold the potential to become the man that excited him so?

They marched past the hallway that would have taken them back to where the rest of the family was and Tsuna turned his head to look down the hall. "Um, Hibari-san, aren't we going back…" he started quietly.

"You're going to rest," Hibari said curtly and with no explanation. He noted that Tsuna swallowed hard and he figured that the Tenth Vongola boss was holding back any protests out of fear.

The child he currently held in his arms was shaking from the exhaustion that threatened to claim his consciousness but the child himself seemed entirely unaware of it. Hibari could never understand how Tsuna did that. In the past and in the present he had the uncanny ability to take it all, everything until finally his body could no longer keep up and he collapsed. Then he would wonder why he collapsed. It was a helpful talent in combat, like the fight he had with Xanxus during the ring conflict but it was a pain in day to day life.

Hibari glared at nothing in particular as they continued their silent march down the hall towards Hibari's part of the hideout. On more then one occasion Tsuna had collapsed after staying up countless nights and training through countless days and then his family would simply run about and aggravate the situation instead of helping the tired man get better. No one knew the importance of being left alone more then Hibari and every once in awhile he had to remind the idiots that disturbed his own peace about it.

"Um, Hibari…san?" Tsuna tried again.

Hibari simply chose to ignore him as they turned down a final hallway.

Tsuna shifted uncomfortably in Hibari's arms but didn't try another attempt at conversation while Hibari kicked open a door and walked inside. The room was simple, dimly lit with a large queen sized bed with white cotton sheets and a dark blue comforter on it. Of course the bed was perfectly made and the sheets were crisp and clean.

Hibari dumped Tsuna on the bed without any ceremony or offer of help when the exhausted child attempted to move his body into a more comfortable position on the pillows. Hibari was satisfied that Tsuna could at least situate himself and walked back over and shut the door with a snap. He then walked over to a dresser, which was the only other piece of furniture in the room and lit the portable stove on top and placed a teakettle on it.

Tsuna glanced at Hibari's back and glanced around the empty looking room. A bed, a dresser, a teakettle and means to make tea. It didn't take much to keep Hibari happy, if you could call his demeanor 'happy.' He sat, propped against the pillows, listening to Hibari making the tea and wondering if he could get anything out of the older man. "Um… how did you know I was going to collapse?" Tsuna asked quickly before Hibari could silence him with a glare.

Hibari turned around and fixed Tsuna with narrowed eyes and Tsuna gulped, regretting the question. Hibari then turned around and said simply, "You've done it before." Hibari then returned to making the tea and glared at the empty cups.

* * *

_Hibari walked briskly down the hallway of the Vongola hideout towards Tsuna's office. He could hear the voices inside halfway down the hall._

_"He's collapsed!" Gokudera yelled in a panicked voice as he ran around Tsuna's office._

_"Now, now," Yamamoto was saying in a soothing voice and holding up his hands in a non threatening way. "He's just tired, I'm sure if we let him…"_

_"He's not moving!" Gokudera wailed, completely ignoring Yamamoto's efforts to make him quiet down._

_"Maybe he just needed to sleep TO THE EXTREME," Ryouhei offered._

_"Shut up, lawn head," Gokudera muttered before he resumed his frantic pacing._

_Hibari finally reached the office and slammed open the door. The other three guardians stopped their movement to see who dared to enter the 10th's office in such a way. "You interrupted my nap," he said darkly. Even Gokudera had the sense to shy away from the obviously, extremely upset Hibari._

_Hibari scanned the office and saw Tsuna lying on the couch. He glanced at Yamamoto, knowing that of the three currently in the room he was most likely to get a coherent answer out of him. Yamamoto shrugged sheepishly and nodded to Tsuna. Gokudera walked in and found him on the floor," he said simply. "He's fine, just asleep."_

_"He collapsed," Gokudera repeated again in a panicked voice. "What if he was poisoned, or attacked?"_

_Hibari walked over to Tsuna and glanced down at the young boss. There were dark circles under his eyes and his breathing was even and steady. Any fool could tell that he had simply collapsed from exhaustion, which was no wonder if those three were around him all the time. He sneered in distaste and then bent down and picked Tsuna up and slung him over his shoulder._

_"W-what are you doing?" Gokudera asked with rage in his voice and he pulled out his dynamite._

_"Leaving with a guarantee," he said in a low growl. "Wake me up from my nap again and your boss will pay. Stay quiet and maybe nothing will happen."_

_"Why you…" Gokudera growled and launched himself at Hibari. Hibari took one step back and helped Gokudera fly head first into the wall with a small but very hard shove. He icily held Yamamoto's and Ryouhei's glances and then stalked out of the room, shutting the door behind him with a loud slam with the 10th Vongola boss slung over his shoulder._

* * *

Hibari returned to the bed with two steaming cups of tea, one of which he handed to Tsuna. Tsuna took it warily, half expecting the tea to come alive and bite him or something. Hibari watched the cautious teen with semi-interest for a moment before taking his own cup and walking to a corner of the room to sip his tea alone.

Tsuna drank the scalding liquid, taking care not to burn his tongue. The tea was sweet but very rich. The tea was good but not great because there was something in it he couldn't quite place that didn't fit in with the other flavors. Still, he didn't care and was grateful that he could put anything into his empty stomach. His sluggish arms didn't respond well to holding the warm cup and after only a few moments he was forced to put the tea cup down or risk dropping it in the bed.

Tsuna leaned over and rested the half empty cup on the floor and groaned as he hauled his sore body back into the bed. He yawned once and then leaned against the pillows, feeling oddly content.

Hibari finished off his tea and set the empty cup on his dresser, then he walked over to where Tsuna was nodding off. He reached down and began to take off Tsuna's shoes, much to the teen's embarrassment. "H-hey," he protested and tried to lean forward but he found that his body responded even worse then before.

Hibari ignored Tsuna completely and continued his task. "It is improper to wear shoes into a room, let alone someone else's bed," he said briskly.

"You brought me here," Tsuna protested weakly. He felt horribly tired and wanted to fight back but somehow he couldn't. His eyes widened as he realized what had happened. "Hibari-san…" he said softly as Hibari put the shoes on the floor next to the bed. "Did you p-put…some…"

"Something in the tea?" Hibari finished for him, unwilling to wait for Tsuna to finish his sentence. "Yes, I did. So you won't wake up in the middle of the night and sneak out. You are here to rest and you are not escaping, or I will bite you to death."

Tsuna's eyes widened briefly. "S-scary…" he said under his breath. "I-I wouldn't sneak out."

Hibari caught Tsuna's gaze and held it with his own. "You already feel guilty about not letting the others know you're here and you're wondering if they're worried," he said, telling Tsuna his own thoughts without any emotion in his voice. "The minute you wake up and are able to move you will go to them because you are a soft herbivore."

Tsuna stared back and realized that Hibari was right, that was exactly what he would have done. Tsuna sighed in defeat and leaned back. "Fine," he murmured, unable to fight back anymore. Tsuna was uncomfortable but then it dawned on him that perhaps this was Hibari's rather round about way of showing his concern. Granted, it was a concern that blocked off all possible escape and left him extremely vulnerable but still, it was a form of concern. At least, he thought it was.

Hibari reached forward and pulled the hoodie over Tsuna's head with minimal protest but much blushing. Tsuna tried to smooth the t-shirt underneath so that his stomach wouldn't be exposed but Hibari caught his wrist. Tsuna looked up at the older Guardian and saw something… some emotion fliker behind his cold eyes.

* * *

_Hibari reached his room and dropped Tsuna in his bed. Tsuna stirred and opened one eye he looked up at Hibari and grinned. "I heard you got back yesterday, welcome home."_

_Hibari said nothing and simply turned around and walked to the other side of the bed. "I'm taking a nap," he told his new bed mate. "Wake me up and I'll bite you to death." He turned to see if Tsuna had gotten the message but the smaller man was already fast asleep._

_Hibari almost let a grin light his lips. Here was this small, frail looking man lying in the bed of one of the most feared fighters in the world. Hibari was even a threat to Vongola members. All one had to do was upset him and ally or not it was almost guaranteed to get a beat down. Yet Tsuna of all people was so unthreatened by Hibari that he not only didn't ask why he had woken up in someone else's bed after collapsing but after his greeting his first reaction was to curl up and go back to sleep. An interesting opponent indeed, Tsunayoshi Sawada._

_He leaned forward to get a better look at Tsuna wondering why the man didn't have better reflexes when it came to personal space. It was almost too easy to get close to him if he trusted you. The problem was, he trusted almost everyone. Still, when he was upset or willing to fight, Tsuna made his blood boil like nothing ever before._

* * *

"Hi-hibari-san?" Tsuna asked as Hibari continued to stare at him. Hibari then suddenly leaned forward and Tsuna drew as far back as the pillows would allow him.

Hibari idly wondered how the Tsuna in front of him was ever able to become the Tsuna he knew. The dangerous, calm yet caring young man who never gave up his ideals but did manage to gain power and then some. The Tsuna that woke his bloodlust and held his respect at the same time. The Tsuna that he knew he would support until the day he died. Was it possible that this child was really the Tsuna he knew?

Hibari leaned forward even more and Tsuna could no longer escape by leaning backwards. Hibari kept Tsuna's thin wrist tightly gripped in his hand and lifted Tsuna's chin with his other hand. Large brown eyes met his own dark ones and Tsuna turned red. He could feel Hibari's breath on his cheek. "Hibari-san?" he finally managed to squeak out.

Hibari finally closed the paltry inch between them with one swift movement and pressed his lips against Tsuna's own. Tsuna's eyes widened in shock as all feeling left his body in one rush. Hibari deepened the kiss…

* * *

_Hibari stared at Tsuna for awhile as he slept. It impressed him how such power came from such a small frame. Even at his age he was still small but it was a deadly miscalculation if you based his strength off his appearance._

_He knew Tsuna worked himself ragged to please everyone and that his own guardians never let him have any peace. Still it was ridiculous that he had to practically kidnap Tsuna in order to let him have some rest. Taking care of the boss was the other guardian's work, not Hibari's. He was going to have a stern talk with Yamamoto later about never letting something like this happen again or he might have to break some bones, or necks._

_Tsuna muttered something in his sleep about paperwork and needing a new pen before turning over to face Hibari. He slept softly, innocently, like he knew that nothing was going to happen to him. For some reason that pissed Hibari off, a lot. How dare Tsuna make the assumption that he was completely safe in his bed. That was a mistake that would cost him dearly._

_Hibari got up and walked around to the other side of the bed and pulled Tsuna so that he was facing him. He grabbed his face roughly but Tsuna did nothing except sigh quietly. Hibari frowned and grabbed Tsuna's wrist, pulling the young boss into a sitting position. He held the back of Tsuna's head and wondered what would make a good lesson to the trusting brunette. What would show him that he needed to keep up his guard a little better, especially around him?_

_Finally Hibari leaned in and kissed Tsuna on the lips. Tsuna responded slightly and Hibari took the incentive to part Tsuna's lips and slip his tongue in. The kiss lasted for a second before Tsuna's eye flew open. Hibari glared at him angrily through the kiss as if to say 'yeah I dared it, I kissed you because you are an idiot and completely unguarded in my bed.'_

_Tsuna's look of shock turned into something Hibari couldn't place and he noticed a fraction of a second too late the fist that was heading for his head. It was a square punch and a very strong one. The young Vongola didn't hold back anything, even if it was an ally. Hibari was sent into the wall and Tsuna sat on Hibari's bed rubbing his fist. "Nice to see you too," Tsuna said with a smile. "Did that hurt?'_

_Hibari sat up and then smiled dangerously. "I'll bite you to death," he threatened._

_"Later," Tsuna said and laid back down into the sheets and fell asleep._

_Hibari looked at him and felt somewhat proud that he was one of the few allowed to see the more devious side of Tsuna. Still, when he woke up from his nap Tsuna was going to get a beat down he would never forget. Hibari finally laid down next to Tsuna and fell asleep as well, massaging his sore cheek and plotting his boss' downfall._

* * *

Tsuna's head screamed at him to back up, or run away or do something, anything to get away from the current situation. Hibari was kissing him. Why was Hibari kissing him? He was a guy for one thing and for another… well they were technically the same age but the man in front of him was for all intents and purposes ten years older. Finally in a blind panic he reacted in the only way his panicking brain could think of.

Hibari glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Tsuna's free hand ball up into a fist, he smirked knowing that the brat wouldn't have the guts to do it. A split second to late he realized he was wrong. Tsuna's fist came up and around and landed squarely on Hibari's nose, effectively ending the kiss and causing Hibari to shift his weight sideways so that he wouldn't fall off his bed. Not a bad punch for someone who was on the verge of collapsing and drugged.

He felt blood drip out of his nose and he brought up his hands to stem the flow before it could get on the comforters. Tsuna realized what he had just done and looked absolutely terrified. "Oh my god," he said quietly. "Hibari-san I'm so sorry, I mean…I was surprised… you…" he blushed a deep crimson. "It…I…I'm sorry…"

Hibari smirked and pulled the cloth away, the nosebleed having already stopped and turned to look at Tsuna who quieted with one glance. "There's hope for you yet," he said in a quiet tone.

Tsuna glanced up at him with a very puzzled look on his face. Hibari walked over and picked Tsuna up for the second time that day. Tsuna yelped in surprise but Hibari simply threw back the covers and set Tsuna back down, a bit more gently then before and covered the boy back up. "Sleep," he commanded and walked to the other side of the bed. "Tomorrow we'll train with a double regimen."

Tsuna groaned and curled up into the covers, the dizziness washing over him in waves. Whatever Hibari had put in the tea took awhile to come into full effect but was very strong. Tsuna tried to ponder the past few minutes but he was asleep seconds after his head hit the pillow.

Hibari got into his own side of the bed and lay down. He glanced at Tsuna and realized that the child next to him was indeed the 10th Vongola boss that excited his fighting blood like none other before him, except Reborn. He needed a few more years but that was fine with Hibari, because as far as he was concerned as soon as they fixed the mess of a time they were in Tsuna would have all the time he needed to become someone truly worthy of fighting him.

* * *

...sooooo this is my first KHR fic. I apologize profusely for the OOCness and the overused plotline but this was a plotbunny that would not let go. Anyways, thanks for reading. I hoped you like it and hugs and cookies to all my reviewers in advance because this is one shot.


End file.
